Red (Pokémon)
|-|Fire Red/Leaf Green= |-|Sun/Moon= Summary Red is the enigmatic and silent protagonist of Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow and its remakes Pokémon Fire Red/Leaf Green, as well as the hidden final boss of Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal and its remakes Pokemon Heart Gold/Soul Silver. Due to Red infamously being a silent protagonist, much of his character seems a mystery. He appears to be a heroic person, risking his life to fight the likes of Team Rocket and saving a girl from a Hypno during the post game of Pokémon Fire Red/Leaf Green, as well as a very dedicated and determined person, braving through the hardships of his journey in order to become of the most famous and strongest Pokémon Trainers in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C | 7-B | Likely High 7-A | At least High 7-A | At least High 7-A, likely 6-C Name: Red Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male. His Pokémon vary in Gender Age: 11 | 14 (3 years older as for Gold/Silver/Crystal) | 19 (5 years older as for Black 2/White 2) | 21 (2 years older as for Sun/Moon) Classification: Pokémon Trainer Powers and Abilities: Varies from Pokémon. All Pokémon tend to have Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Electricity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Ability to Destroy Reflective Barrier with Pikachu | Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis with Lapras | Shadow Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation with Snorlax | Weather Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Earth Manipulation with Venusaur | Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation with Blastoise | Fire Manipulation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation with Charizard Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated Brock, Misty and Lt. Surge, the former who's team is stronger than a Diglett, and the latter, whose team is stronger than a Magnemite) | At least Small Town level (Beated Erika and Sabrina, both who are stronger than Lt. Surge), likely Town level (Should have a fully evolved starter by this point. Defeated Koga, Blaine, and Giovanni, the latter of which was the strongest Gym Leader by a considerable margin) | City level (Defeated the Elite Four, the strongest member of which, Lance, commanded a very well trained Dragonite and Gyarados, the latter of which was stated to be able to completely annihilate major cities in a Pokédex entry. Matched end game Blue, twice, who was even stronger than Lance and became the Pokémon Master of Kanto) | Likely Large Mountain level (The strongest trainer in both Kanto and Johto by a significantly big margin, even including Rematch Blue, who commands a very well-trained Tyranitar) | At least Small Island level (Comparable to Nate, who could fight Ghetsis, Cynthia, Cheren and potentially Volcarona. Considerably stronger than Brock, who owns a well-trained Tyranitar, and should be considerably stronger than before) | At least Small Island level, likely Island level (Should have surpassed his previous peak) Speed: Superhuman (Fought an Onix, which can move at 50 mph) movement with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Kept up with Brock, Misty and Surge) | Supersonic movement (Defeated Blue, who had a well trained Pidgeot) with High Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Kept with the Dojo's Master's Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee and has become faster) | Supersonic movement (Defeated Lance, who had a well trained Dragonite) with High Hypersonic, possibly High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Should be faster than before and considerably above all the other trainers) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (As a Champion, should be much faster than the Gym Leaders like Elesa) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Sub-Relativistic (Should be superior to his previous peak) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Varies | Unknown, likely Superhuman (Clashed with the Dojo's Machoke, which can easily hold aloft a sumo wrestler with one finger, and should be stronger than Machop, that can lift Graveler, which weights 105 kgs, with ease) | Unknown, possibly Class G (Clashed with Bruno, who commands a very well trained Machamp) | Class G+ (Considerably stronger than Blue's Machamp) | Class G+ | At least Class G+, likely Class P Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Small Town Class, likely Town Class | City Class | Likely Large Mountain Class | At least Small Island Class | At least Small Island Class, likely Island Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Took hits from Brock's, Misty's and Lt. Surge's team) | At least Small Town level, likely Town level (Took hits from Koga's Wheezing, Sabrina's Alakazam Blaine's Rapidash. Fought Blue numerous times and managed to battle Giovanni) | City level (Defeated Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, Lance and Blue) | Likely Large Mountain level (Fought Ethan on equal grounds, much durable than Blue's Rhyperior, which can tank volcanic eruptions) | At least Small Island level (Fought Nate, who fought N, Cheren, Ghetsis, Hugh and Cynthia) | At least Small Island level, likely Island level (Should be more durable) Stamina: High for Red. Varies, but typically Superhuman for his team Range: Varies on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokeballs, Light Ball for Pikachu Intelligence: Gifted (Red is a very skillful Pokémon Trainer, even when he first embarked on his journey, people recognized his potential and skill. As he went on his adventure, he quickly went up in ranks until he defeated Blue and gained the title of Pokemon Master. As such, Red is very tactical and strategic. His skill as a trainer seemed to have been recognized across the world as well, due to him being one of the trainers present in the Pokémon World Tournament) Weaknesses: Varies on the Pokémon Notable Attacks/Techniques: A full list of the potential moves his Pokémon can learn. Pikachu | Snorlax | Lapras | Charizard | Venusaur | Blastoise Note: This profile covers his incarnation within the Pokémon games, and not his manga appearance. Also, this covers his team's stats. Key: Gen 1 (Early Game) | Gen 1 (Mid Game) | Gen 3 (End Game) | Gen 2 | Gen 5 | Gen 7 Gallery 900px-006Charizard.png|Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. |link=Charizard 600px-003Venusaur.png|Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon.|link=Venusaur 009BlastoiseOG.png|Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon.|link=Blastoise Snorlax.png|Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon.|link=Snorlax 131Lapras.png|Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. 025Pikachu.png|Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon.|link=Pikachu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Metal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Summoners Category:Pokemon League Champions Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Super Smash Bros